The present invention relates to a toppling game apparatus, and more particularly to a toppling game apparatus having a plurality of weighted toppling members which cooperate to produce a toppling chain reaction. Each toppling member has a selectively positionable weight member, or a fixed weight member positioned at various locations within the toppling member. The weight member, in either form, enables the toppling rate of the toppling members to be adjusted.
The toppling of dominoes arranged in a straight or curved line is a popular activity. The effects produced by long and elaborate chains of toppling dominoes are entertaining and visually pleasing. However, it is difficult and time-consuming to set up these arrangements. Each domino must be carefully positioned in the chain. Otherwise, successive toppling of the dominoes will not occur. Also, the accidental toppling of one domino during preparation of the domino arrangement can cause an undesired and untimely chain reaction. To overcome these problems, numerous toppling games have been created to provide the desirable effects described above, while avoiding the difficulties associated therewith.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,402,390 to Gardiner describes a toy having a plurality of hinged toppling blocks. In one form of the invention, a miniature clown figurine is pushed over causing the successive toppling of the toppling blocks. As the last block is toppled, a toy horse and rider are pushed into a simulated tank of water.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,289,690 to Bakalyar and 3,621,601 to Greenberg, et al. show toppling games in which a plurality of toppling members are attached to a base unit. In the U.S. Pat. No. 2,289,690, toppling blocks are attached to a base member using flexible elements, namely rubber bands. When one block is toppled, the remaining blocks on the base are successively toppled. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,601 describes a toppling game in which toppling plates or "chips" are pivotally attached to a base unit using a snap lock pivot connector having a counterweight. The individual base units are connectable in straight or curved arrangements.
Another toppling game is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,797 to Stolar. In this patent, a series of domino toppling members are hingedly attached to base blocks connected by a pull cord to form a game apparatus.
German Pat. No. 2,218,689 discloses a toppling game having channel-shaped base units and a series of rectangular toppling elements hingedly fastened to each base unit. The base units may be curved or straight and are connectible to form a multi-base arrangement. German Pat. No. 548,858 shows a toppling game having a plurality of toppling blocks pivotally mounted on a base. Attached to each block is a small flag-like tongue element. When one block is toppled, the remaining blocks topple in succession. As each block topples, the tongue element moves from a horizontal position to a vertical position. The blocks are reset by passing one's hand along the vertically oriented tongues.
The present invention represents an improvement on the above-described game units. In each of the above games, it is not possible to control the rate of toppling, otherwise known as "cadence". This is also a problem with respect to arrangements of dominoes. Toppling occurs at a high rate of speed, making it difficult to fully appreciate the resulting visual effects. Also, the time required for all of the members to topple is relatively short in comparison to the time necessary for setting up the toppling members. Furthermore, in many toppling games, the toppling members are quite unstable. Great care must be taken to avoid premature toppling when the toppling members are being set up. The present invention avoids these problems by using toppling members having a weight distribution control system. In addition, each toppling member is attached to a base member in a manner permitting the pivotal rotation of the toppling member with respect to the base member. The axis of pivotal rotation with respect to the base member is spaced laterally from the toppling member. By controlling weight distribution, in combination with the laterally spaced pivotal rotation system, the toppling rate of the toppling members can be increased, decreased, or stopped when desired.